


challenge

by Fanficion_queen



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficion_queen/pseuds/Fanficion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what started as a regular movie and video game night for you and your morail, Sollux Captor, soon turned into a battle of the abylities, now what will you do when Sollux challenges you to do something you never thought you would have to do in a million years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge

You were on your way to your morail’s hive stem to play video games and watch movies, it was your weekly movie and video game night. You could practically already hear him challenging you to a video game match, saying if he won he would get to pick the movie, and he always one, so you kind of just stopped trying.   
Before you knew it you were at his hive, you knocked on the door, which your morail always said you didn’t have to do because it was always open when he was home, but honestly had to give him some reason to get off of his lazy ass and answer the damn door. You heard a muffled “Itth open” from the inside, but you decided there was no way you were just going to let him sit there.   
“You better come answer the door or I’m not coming in!” you yelled so that he could here you through the door. You leaned against the wall while from the inside you could here someone walking to toward the door. You smiled.   
Right now you were wearing your usual comfortable movie night clothes, just regular red shorts and a spaggheti strap shirt, covered by a blue hoodie, your (H/C) hair pulled up into a messy bun near the top of your head, some falling into your face, inside your hoodie you carried three types of video games, including one close combat one, and four scary movies, since both you and your morail loved watching scary movies, mainly just to scare the living shit out of each other.   
The sound of the door opening pulled you from your thoughts as you looked up to meet face to face…well face to chest, damn he was tall, with your morail, Sollux Captor. Right now he was in his usual jeans and t-shirt with his Gemini symbol on it. He looked at you with an annoyed look.   
“Every time you come over (Name), you alwayth make me anthwer the door mythelf inthted of jutht walking in.” he said, his lisp making you smile, you loved his lisp, it was adorable.   
“I have to find some way to get you to get off your lazy ass.” you say pulling the video games and movies out of your hoody pocket. “Here.” you said as he opened the door wider for you to come in.   
“I’m not lathy, I jutht don’t feel like getting up.” sollux said following you.   
“That’s called being lathy, Captor.” you say mimicking his lisp, making him glare at you, of course he knew it was all in good humor. You smiled at him as you walked over to the living room, practically falling on to the couch. You waited patiently as Sollux picked a game, putting it in his Xbox, picking two wireless controllers, handing one to you as he sat down next to you.   
Less than two minutes into the game Sollux had already killed you about ten times, and you killed him…lets count shall we, oh yeah, no times. You paused the game and looked at Sollux, you weren’t going to let him have the satisfaction of beating you again…for the umpth time, so you decided to stall.   
“Challenge.” you say abruptly, making Sollux jump a little at the sudden out burst. “I declare a challenge.” you say.   
“(Name), your thtalling--”  
“Shh. I said I declare a challenge on you.” you say, placing your hand on his mouth, making him shut up.   
“Alright, and thith challenge would be?” he said, removing your hand from his lips.   
“I challenge you to…” you thought for a second, then the perfect thought came to mind as you smiled and evil smile. “Say Mississippi.”   
“Alrigh--”  
“Without lisping.” you cut him off, you knew you couldn’t loose when Sollux glared at you, you smiled your sweetest smile at him, making him role his bi-colored eyes.   
“Mith…mithith…fuck.” he said finally giving up. You laughed in your head while on the outside you were gloating that you finally beat him at something.  
“oh my gog, I finally beat the all mighty Sollux Captor at something.” you said smiling.   
“Not yet, you thtill have to do your challenge.” Sollux said, smiling at you.   
“Huh?”  
“Don’t you know, that if you challenge thomeone to thomething, they get to challenge you back?”  
“Huh?” you were nervous now, you knew he would ask you to do something nearly impossible, because that’s just who he is.   
“Yep. I challenge you…” Sollux thought for a second before a smile appeared on his face. “I challenge you to tell me who your fluthed for.” Sollux finally said, you blushed. You couldn’t tell sollux who you were flushed for, because the person you were flushed for was him, there was no way you were telling him that, and you couldn’t lie and just say it was some random troll you’ve never heard of before because he would know you were lying, fuck you Captor.  
“W-Why would you want to know?” you asked, mentally scolding yourself for stuttering.   
“Tho it’th thomeone you don’t want me to know about huh?” he asked smiling, leaning forward cockily. “Ith it thomeone I know already?”  
“N-No!” you shouted louder than you wanted, now he knew you were lying. He smiled.  
“Tell me.”   
“Fuck you sollux.”   
“Maybe later, depending on who it ith.”   
“No.”   
“I’ll tell you mine.” sollux started. “If you tell me yourth.” you froze, Sollux was flushed for someone?  
“O-only if you go first.” you said, looking down, you looked up just in time to see a little blush on Sollux’s face, wow sollux can blush, that’s new.  
“You really want to know?” Sollux asked, leaning forward slightly, making you blush a bright (B/C).  
“Yes.” you said without thinking. You figured there was a one in one thousandth chance he was flushed for you back, but you did want to know who he was flushed for.   
“And you’ll tell me yourth right after?” he said, like he was sealing a deal.   
“Y-Yes.” you were blushing like mad now.   
“Alright.” Sollux said before leaning forward, connecting your lips for probably less than a second. “I’m fluthed for you, (Name).” you couldn’t believe it, he actually was flushed for you. You were frozen, un-able to move, sollux was sitting in front of you, an unsure look on his face, when you had finally registered what had happened, you grabbed Sollux by the shirt collar and pulled him toward you, smashing your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
Sollux’s eyes shot open, but soon he closed them again, wrapping his arms around your waist. At some point, you had no idea how or when this happened, you had apparently fallen back to where Sollux was now positioned above you, propping himself up by his elbows. You soon broke away for air, (damn air) panting.   
“I’m flushed for you too.” you say before you connect your lips once more, pulling him down toward you, before he broke the kiss once more.   
“I knew it.”   
“Fuck you Captor.”   
“What ever you want.”


End file.
